The invention is directed to an apparatus of the generic type for the conversion of chemical energy of a fuel into electrical energy with a plurality of high-temperature fuel cells layered parallel to one another with a solid electrolyte, an oxygen electrode, a fuel electrode, a separating plate between adjacent fuel cells, with current collectors between a separating plate and the respective opposing adjacent electrode for the electrically conductive connection of adjacent fuel cells, and with members for supplying and carrying off the gaseous media.
Fuel cells with ceramic solid electrolytes have been described many times in numerous publications. Some of the multitude of available publications are indicated as follows only by way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,274 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,543 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,468 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,054 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,749 PA1 EP-A-0 357 025 PA1 EP-A-0 406 523 PA1 DE-A-40 04 571 PA1 Patent Abstract of Japan, vol. 14, no. 32 (E-876) (3975) V. Jan. 22, 1990 PA1 ELECTROCHIMICA ACTA. Volume 31, No. 7, pages 801 to 809, July 1986.
The known fuel cell constructions and arrangements do not yet satisfy modern industrial requirements respecting reliability and management of operation, constancy of temperature, service life and simplicity of maintenance. The object of the present invention is, therefore, to simplify such devices and to improve their operation management, particularly to improve, ensure and simplify the constructional and electrical conditions. It is a particular object of the present invention to ensure a uniform supply of air and combustion gas to the electrochemically active surfaces and a faultless transmission of current from a fuel cell to an adjacent fuel cell while preventing transverse currents in the electrodes, wherein the gaseous media can be guided to and from the electrodes in such a way that the most uniform possible operating temperature can be achieved over the entire electrode surface in an inexpensive manufacture, with low-cost maintenance and quick exchangeability of individual elements and with a long service life.